


One Party

by FBGM



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, College, Confessions, Drunk confessions, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Michael drags a reluctant Jeremy to a party and then has a surprising amount of alcohol





	One Party

“Hey.” Michael poked his head into the bathroom.

Jeremy nodded, leaning down to spit a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. “What’s up?”

“You wanna go to a party tonight?”

“Not really.” Jeremy rinsed his mouth and spit again. “How’d you get invited to a party anyway?”

“I know people.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

“Ah.” Jeremy nodded. “So Rich.”

“Shut up. Anyway, come with me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on.” Michael leaned against the door frame. “It’ll be fun.”

“Staying home with your best friend and playing video games is also fun.” Jeremy shouldered past him out of the bathroom and into their tiny shared dorm.

“Yeah.” Michael trailed behind him. “But sometimes I wanna get out of the room. I get stir-crazy being in here all the time.”

“Then you go.” Jeremy shrugged. “I’m sure Rich would be stoked to have you as a drinking buddy.”

“I _meant_ ,” Michael shoved him lightly. “Sometimes I wanna get out of the room _with_ you.”

“Michael…” Jeremy sighed.

“Think about it.” Michael grabbed his backpack off the floor and started toward the door. Jeremy knew he was already late. “I’ll see you later.” He threw open the door. “Hey Rich.” He nodded, leaving the door open so Rich could walk in as he left.

“Hey.” Rich flopped onto Jeremy’s bed. “Heard you’re coming out with us tonight.”

“I said I’d think about it.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Come on man you never go out!” Rich rolled onto his back. “Come out with us just this once.”

Jeremy crossed his arms.

“Pleeeaaaase?” Rich stuck out his bottom lip.

“Fine! Whatever.” Jeremy threw his hands up. “I’ll go. Now get out of my room.”

Rich sprang to his feet and threw his fist in the air. “Yes!” He let Jeremy usher him out of the room.

“I changed my mind.” Jeremy pouted as he stared himself down in the mirror. “I don’t want to go.”

“You’re going.” Michael hip checked his way in front of the mirror and ran his hand through his hair to ensure it was properly mused. Jeremy found this action very distracting. He quickly looked away when Michael turned toward him. “If you hate it, I’ll never make you go out again. Deal?”

“Technically, you can’t _make_ me go out now.” Jeremy argued.

“Jeremy.”

“Fine. Deal.” He grumbled.

They walked with Rich who high fived four frat guys on their way into the party and led the way to the drink table like he owned the place. Jeremy wondered how many times Rich had been here before.

He poured them each a drink, passing them off quickly.

“I think if we ask one of the new guys, they’ll pour us shots.” Rich grinned.

“Great.” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. Just what the night needed, he and Michael having to half drag a drunk Rich home.

They stood in the corner for a while, chatting (ie: yelling) and drinking. Michael had to lean in close for Jeremy to hear him over the music. Jeremy hoped his blush could be passed off as a side effect of the alcohol that he was furiously chugging to deal with Michael’s close proximity. Then, Rich set his empty cup down.

“Let’s dance.”

“Absolutely not.” Jeremy shook his head.

Michael, however, took Rich’s outstretched hand and let him lead him into the crowd of sweaty college students. He waved at Jeremy to follow but Jeremy shook his head. Michael shrugged and twirled Rich.

Jeremy refilled his cup and skirted around the edge of the room. He made sure not to lose sight of his friends. Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm.

“Hey.” A pretty girl was grinning up at him. She was a little tipsy and a very close. “You look lonely.”

“Oh, uh-“ Jeremy glanced over. Michael was cackling loudly as someone poured alcohol directly into Rich’s mouth. Great. Now he’d have to carry them both home. “No I’m fine.” He turned back to the girl.

“Are you sure?” Her hand slid up his chest. She leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Do you wanna go upstairs?”

“Um,” Jeremy stepped back. “I like boys, sorry.” He spun on his heel and sped away from the girl.

He wedged his way into another corner and downed the rest of his drink. He was scanning the crowd again when Michael sauntered up to him. His eyelids were heavy and he swayed slightly as he walked.

“Jeremy.” He grinned, holding out his hands. “Come dance.”

“No thanks.”

“Come oooon.” Michael tugged at his hand. “Dance with me.”

“I’m good over here in the corner.” Jeremy shook his head.

“Fine.” Michael shrugged and stepped into Jeremy’s space. He slid his arms around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him in. “We’ll dance here.”

Jeremy knew his face was red but he was also pretty sure Michael couldn’t tell on account of both the darkness and the drunkenness. He put his arms around Michael’s neck and pretended he wasn’t having a heart attack. Michael swayed them too slow for the song that was playing.

He leaned in. “I saw you talking to that pretty girl.”

“Huh?” Jeremy shivered. “Oh, yeah.”

“Why’d you stop?” Michael’s eyes flickered to his lips for a split second.

“I guess…” Jeremy was going to start hyperventilating soon. “I guess she just wasn’t that into me.”

Michael snorted. He somehow moved closer, eyes lingering on Jeremy’s lips for longer this time. “She sure _seemed_ into you.” He said, dragging his eyes up to meet Jeremy’s again. “Seemed upset when you left.”

“Well, maybe I just wasn’t into her then.” Jeremy breathed. He wasn’t sure at first if Michael heard. They had stopped swaying and were now just standing in an awkward almost hug. Michael hummed. Jeremy wanted to say something, anything. But he seemed to have forgotten every word he knew. Well, almost every word.

“Michael?”

“Hmm?” And then Michael leaned in and kissed him. He pulled Jeremy in and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. Jeremy’s brain was spinning like the rainbow circle on his computer when he tried to load too many things at once but his lips were moving. And his hands were moving. And then his brain caught up but all it was saying was _Michael Michael Michael_. And then, _Michael’s drunk. Michael’s **really** drunk._ And Jeremy’s mind slammed on the breaks and then he was pushing Michael back softly.

“You’re drunk.” He breathed. He edged his way to the door, desperate for fresh air. Michael followed him outside.

“So?” He didn’t have to yell to be heard anymore.

“So,” Jeremy looked around for Rich. “This is a mistake.”

“Why?” Michael stumbled slightly over the pavement and Jeremy absentmindedly steadied him, still sweeping the groups of sweaty teens looking for that familiar streak of red hair.

“Because.”

“Because,” Michael grabbed his shoulders and forced Jeremy to face him. “ _Why_?”

Jeremy sighed. “Because we’re best friends.”

“Yeah.” Michael cocked his head. “Best friends who are gay and want to make out.”

Jeremy blushed violently. “Maybe. But that’s not the point.” He shook Michael off and started over toward Rich who he had finally picked out of the crowd.

“ _How_ is that _not_ the point?” Michael stumbled after him.

“Rich.” Jeremy called, ignoring Michael completely.

“Jeremy!” Rich grinned. “How’sa party?”

“Great. I’m gonna take Michael home. Are you okay?”

“I’m greeeeaaaat.” Rich grinned, head hanging to one side.

“I’m looking out for him.” Rich’s roommate appeared out of nowhere. He looped an arm around Rich’s waist to steady him.

“Thank god.” Jeremy nodded. “See you guys.”

They waved and Jeremy tugged Michael out onto the sidewalk and toward the dorms.

Michael draped himself over Jeremy.

“Jeremyyyyyyy.” He whined.

“What Michael?”

“Are you mad at me?”

Jeremy sighed, adjusting them so he had one arm around Michael’s waist. “No I’m not mad.”

“Are you upset?” He whispered.

“No.” Jeremy tugged Michael closer and picked up his pace.

They made it into the building, in the elevator, and finally, back to their room without Michael falling over or vomiting. Jeremy counted this as a success.

They changed, Michael only almost tripping once, and Jeremy climbed into his bed.

“Jer.” Michael leaned on the wall. “My bed is,” He gestured to the bunk bed above Jeremy’s head. “So high up. Can I sleep in yours?”

Jeremy sighed. He was tired and cold and really didn’t want to risk Michael not making it down the ladder fast enough and puking on him. So he scooted over and lifted the blankets.

Michael smiled and squished in beside him.

It was quiet for a moment.

“You kissed me back.”

“Michael.” Jeremy warned.

“You did.” He slurred. “You can’t say you didn’t.”

“Michael shut up.”

“Why won’t you just talk to me about iiiiiit?”

“Because I don’t want to talk about it Michael fuck! Just drop it!” Jeremy yelled. Michael went still beside him.

“Okay.” He whispered. Slowly, he sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

Jeremy grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

“I just- I should probably sleep in my own bed.” He said.

“You don’t have to- wait.” Jeremy frowned. “Why aren’t you slurring anymore?”

“Uh- I am.” Michael said, moving to get up. Jeremy tightened his grip on Michael’s arm.

“How much did you drink tonight?”

Michael stayed quiet.

“Michael.”

“I had two drinks.” Michael said quietly.

“What the hell?” Jeremy sat up fully. “Why would you…? What the hell Michael?”

Michael just shrugged.

“Why were you… pretending? To be drunk?” Jeremy’s head spun.

Michael sighed. He moved away from Jeremy, freeing his arm, and sat criss cross on the bed. “Because I thought it would be easier to confess if I was drunk because then if it went bad, I could just go ‘oh I was drunk haha don’t listen to me’. But I didn’t want to _actually_ be drunk because then I might have embarrassed myself. And then you sort of rejected me so I wasn’t sure what to do because if I stopped being drunk all the sudden then you would’ve asked why and how could I explain that without embarrassing the hell out of myself?” He said all of this with one breath.

“Michael,” Jeremy said flatly. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded.

“So, just to be clear, you like me?”

Michael sighed, a little dramatically in Jeremy’s opinion. “ _Yes_. I like you.”

“I like you too.”

Michael turned to face him. “What? Really?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“But you said it was a bad idea.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy laughed. “Because I _thought_ you were drunk and not thinking straight you dumbass!” He shoved Michael. “I didn’t want this to just be something you wanted because you were drunk.” He said softer.

“You’re an idiot.” Michael whispered and then he was kissing Jeremy again. This time Jeremy’s brain caught up much faster and it didn’t yell at him to stop. He pulled Michael closer, kissing him harder, more sure than before. Then, he frowned and pushed Michael away again.

“Wait, why am I an idiot?”

Michael grinned. “Because I’ve liked you since senior year dumbass.” He kissed Jeremy again before he could respond. But Jeremy decided that he didn’t have anything too pressing to say at the moment anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
